


Scary Movies - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell isn't scared of horror movies any more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“Oh, you can watch scary movies now? The boy who cried at Toy Story 3?”

... ... ...

Truth be told, Remmie had definitely helped him overcome his fear of horror films.

Ever since they got together, he and Remmie had regular movie nights. Mostly action films, the occasional chick flick for Remmie, but Mitchell had always said no to any horrors that Remmie suggested. Remmie quickly found out why Mitchell didn’t like them, mostly through tickling Mitchell until he told him the truth. 

“I can’t believe you’re scared of horror films.”

“I ain’t scared of horror movies. Just ghosts and shit. I’m fine with gory stuff. Just... Ghosts creep me out man.”

So Rem Dogg hatched a plan. Next time Mitchell came round, he already had the DVD in. Mitchell knew something was up. Usually they had a heated discussion about what they should watch, before one of them gave in. When the chilling music started, and the menu appeared, Mitchell turned to Remmie. 

“Dude, not cool. You know I don’t like them.”

“Trust me on this,” Remmie said, hoisting himself onto the sofa. “I have a plan to help you get over your fear.”

The movie started, and within a few minutes, Mitchell was already gripping Rem Dogg’s hand tightly. But as the jump scares cropped up, it quickly became apparent what Remmie’s plan was. Every time it came to a scary part, Remmie would pull Mitchell’s head down, and kissed him until the scary part was over. He had watched the film multiple times, and knew when the scary bits were coming, which helped. Slowly, over the course of the movie, Mitchell gradually became calmer when the ghosts violently killed someone, because he knew he was in for a valuable 5 minutes kissing. 

By the time the movie ended however, Mitchell and Rem Dogg had stopped waiting for the scary bits, and ended up missing the end of the film because they were too busy snogging on the sofa.

But he wasn’t going to tell Jing that.


End file.
